pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Square
is the central hub for all activities pertaining to the life of a Rescue Team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Within the Square, there are a variety of stall set up, in which the player character character can purchase goods, get TMs, unlock movesets and store their Poké. Overview Kecleon Wares The Kecleon Wares is a shop run by two Kecleon brothers. The Kecleon on the left side of the stall sells goods such as Gummis and other food items. The Kecleon on the right sells goods such as TMs, Dungeon Keys and various Orbs. Felicity Bank The Felicity Bank (ペルシアンぎんこう Persian Bank) is a shop run by a Persian. Within this shop, the player character can deposit the money they have earned during Rescue missions and reward money within the bank. The maximum amount of money that can be deposited is Poké 999,999. Kangaskhan Storage The Kangaskhan Storage is a shop run by a Kangaskhan. Within this shop, the player character can deposit items of value they have received during the course of a Rescue mission within a Dungeon. As the player character advances through the Rescue Ranks, the player character is allowed to store more wares. Wigglytuff Club The Wigglytuff Club (プクリンのともだちサークル Pukurin's Friend Circle) is a shop run by a Wigglytuff, whereby the player character can purchase Friend Areas to recruit wild Pokémon within dungeons. Within Wigglytuff Club there is a special Friend Area called Sky Blue Plains which can give the player character access to various Legendary Pokémon and their respective dungeons. Whiscash Pond The Whiscash Pond is a secluded area found directly above the Pokémon Square. Within the Pond, a Whiscash resides there. Over the course of the story, Whiscash will tell the player character various stories about the past. During the post-game storyline, the player character will be given access to the Luminous Cave area, which will allow for evolution. Gulpin Link Shop The Gulpin Link Shop is a shop run by a Gulpin. Within this shop,Gulpin can allow the player character to customise their movesets to correspond with the use of a certain move. This can allow the player character to utilise effective combination moves in the midst of a battle. Gulpin can also allow the player character to remember forgotten moves. Pelipper Post Office Located to the east of the Pokémon Square, the Pelipper Post Office is a location whereby the player character can send and receive mail requests to other Rescue Teams. This can allow the player character to be rescued from a difficult dungeon by another Rescue Team. This is achieved through the use of SOS Mail. player characters can also send Thank You Mail to one another, and can even send over a single Pokémon for the duration of a Rescue mission. Makuhita Dojo This arena, run by Makuhita is home to a multitude of typeset Dungeons, where by the player character and his/her Rescue Team can level up. Some examples of Dungeons include Fighting Maze, Poison Maze, Water Maze and Electric Maze. During the post-game story mode, the Makuhita Dojo opens exclusive mazes where the player character's Rescue Team can fight against other Rescue Teams. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon locations